


I'm Not Talking About Your Nipples

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hands [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: )but it's not jim or seb), Arson, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Underage - Freeform, mentions of child abuse, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He showed up at about noon, knocking loudly, forcing Sebastian to get up from his spot on the couch. He’d nearly forgotten about the little shit, he only came up late at night when Sebastian was caught up in thinking about in everything he’d ever done, or in other words, every boy he’d done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Talking About Your Nipples

The first time Jim knocked on his door was a few weeks later. Sebastian had nearly forgotten about him, he’d been on the prowl for another boy to find and fuck, but no one who had a set schedule he could intervene in, no one helpless enough for him to fuck.

He showed up at about noon, knocking loudly, forcing Sebastian to get up from his spot on the couch. He’d nearly forgotten about the little shit, he only came up late at night when Sebastian was caught up in thinking about in everything he’d ever done, or in other words, every boy he’d done.

“What do you want?” Sebastian hissed around his cigarette. Jim just grinned and plucked the fag from Sebastian’s lips, standing on his toes and pulling Sebastian’s head to kiss him (he was so  _short_ ).

“You have a gun, right?” Jim asked, taking a drag on Sebastian’s cigarette. “I need it. Reasons.”

Sebastian followed, a tight feeling of anger settling in his chest. It took all his energy not to snap the scrawny kids neck.

Then he remembered that Jim said he’d let Sebastian fuck him and he felt a bit better.

“Hm,” Sebastian said, grabbing his cigarette back and putting it out on the back of the sofa. “Suck me off and we’ll see.”

Jim glared for a moment, then sighed. “Come on then, sit down.”

Sebastian blinked a few times, then grinned smugly and moved around the couch, flopping down onto the sofa and spreading his legs. Jim sighed and went about undoing Sebastian’s button and zip, pulling out his already half hard cock.

“Jesus, you’re huge,” Jim said nearly reverentially and Sebastian’s grin turned even smugger. “I thought you were big just because I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Go on,” Sebastian urged. “Suck me off.”

“Promise me a handjob,” Jim said.

“And your gun? No, sorry, you can wank.”

Jim grinned. “Fine then, but you’ll be wanting to touch me after this.”

“Talk, talk, ta- oh  _fuck_.”

Jim had wrapped his lips around the head of Sebastian’s cock, moving down slowly, his tongue flat against the bottom of Sebastian’s prick. His hand shot up and twisted in Jim’s hair, forcing him down another inch.

Jim moaned, closing his eyes and wriggling his tongue, making Sebastian’s legs twitch, making his eyes flutter close.

“Fuck, wh-where did you learn to give head like this?” Sebastian hissed. Jim pulled his mouth off with an over dramatized pop, grinning slyly.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” he said simply before bringing his mouth down around Sebastian’s member, not even able to take it all the way. He started thinking of Jim having done this before, maybe to kids of his own age or to big greasy men who threw him a tenner afterwards and it wasn’t long before he was coming hot spurts down Jim’s throat.

Jim swallowed it all, a few drops of come leaking out of the sides of his mouth. He looked gorgeous like that, his lips swollen and red, his hair mussied up. And it was true, Sebastian did want to touch him and taste his come and make sure Jim would never leave but he wouldn’t because that would be giving the little freak his satisfaction.

Jim started palming at himself through his trousers, letting his mouth fall open in pleasure.

“The fuck are you doing?” Sebastian asked.

“Getting off on being used,” Jim snapped back, groaning loudly, playing it up. He didn’t move from his spot on the floor, on his knees, just took his cock out of his pants, pale and small like the rest of him and stroking it quickly. “I know what you p-pervs are l-like.  _Watching_  is a special thing f-for you.”

And it was. Sebastian wished he could get it up again to be able to watch this properly, but instead, he tried to ignore Jim, tucking himself back into his pants and wandering into his bedroom to find his gun.

When he came back into the living room, Jim’s head was leaning against the couch, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay open but wanting to fall closed. Come was splattered on his hands, dripping onto his knees.

“What do you want it for?” Sebastian asked, inspecting the gun because if he looked at Jim he knew he’d get hard again.

“Killing people,” Jim groaned, bringing his hands to his lips and poking his tongue out to lick his own semen off his skin.

And fuck that was gorgeous.

His tongue seemed more flexible than most, wrapping around his fingers and all Sebastian could do was remember how that fucking amazing mouth felt around his cock. He tried and failed not to blush.

“What sort of people?” Sebastian sighed, collapsing onto the sofa.

Jim just nodded and hummed, taking apart the pistol and looking at the separate pieces. Obviously the kid knew what he was doing or was doing a good job of faking it.

“Enemies. Basically anyone,” he answered easily. “You have bullets, right?”

“Yeah but you’re going to fucking shoot me so I’m not giving you any.”

“Someone’s paranoid,” Jim sang, his voice cracking as he tried to make it drop to a lower register. He coughed and swore under his breath and Sebastian was reminded of how young he was.

There was something about him that seemed older but still young. More in charge than most boys his age.

“I’m not going to kill you though you certainly deserve it,” Jim said almost as if that was an endearment.

“Thanks,” Sebastian grumbled sarcastically. “Don’t believe you, little psycho.”

“Not a psychopath,” Jim giggled. “Well, not diagnosed. If da actually got me to a psychiatrist I would be official. And I’m not going to kill you because I think I can train you well.”

“Yeah, I fucking doubt it.” Sebastian stepped back into his room, digging in his drawers for the box of bullets he had, finally returning with them. It felt weird, giving a kid who was so obviously messed up (all you had to do was look at him and you knew he had issues) a loaded, lethal weapon, but as long as he wasn’t the one getting hurt he was fine.

Jim was in the kitchen when Sebastian returned, digging through the fridge.

Sebastian didn’t say anything about it, just rattled the box to catch Jim’s attention.

“Do you mind if I make a sandwich or something? Haven’t eaten in… Haven’t eaten today.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian replied. “Bullets. You can show yourself out.”

“What about cigarettes?” Jim asked, trotting after Sebastian. “That was part of the deal.”

“Your arse all healed up?”

“Uh-huh. Fags. Now.”

Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes, stopping abruptly. “Can I just give you fiver and you’ll buy them yourself?”

“Can I keep the rest?”

“If you leave me alone for the rest of the day.”

Jim’s face lit up from his sulk and he grinned. “Sounds great. More food for me.”

Sebastian just shook his head and swore at Jim under his breath, digging in his pants, thanking chance silently when he found he had money is his pocket. He handed to the excited boy who then bounded back into the kitchen. Sebastian resisted the urge to follow him and went back to the sofa, stretching out with his legs hanging over the foot of the couch and closing his eyes.

“Bye, Seb,” he heard a few minutes later.

“My name is fucking Sebastian,” he called back. “ _James._ ”

He just heard a high pitched, excited giggle and the door slamming and wished he knew what that prick was doing, wished he could follow him as a ghost and watch him every moment so he knew what made him tick, maybe was able to understand that twisted little head of his because he thought of it all the time.

—-

The next time Jim contacted him was sometime early in the morning a few days later. He called on the phone, the ringing making Sebastian nearly fall off his bed in shock. He stood up tense, ready to fight before he realized what the noise was.

He scrambled into the living room, picking up his phone and answering it with a gruff, “Hello?”

“S-Sebby,” Jim said, voice thick and emotional. “H-hey.”

“What do you fucking want?” Sebastian hissed, moving back into his bedroom and laying down on his bed, pulling the duvet up over his shoulders.

“N-nothing,” Jim replied. “Nothing. Just making sure you’re alive. I-if I did something brash and maybe a bit stupid and illegal would you help get me out of it?”

“Depends,” Sebastian replied. “Who’d you kill?

Jim laughed airily and when he replied his voice was shaking. “No one. N-no one yet. Fuck, I… I… Uh, Do you… I think I broke my fucking toe.”

“Wrap it up with tape around the other toe next to it and it’ll be fine,” Sebastian mumbled. “Look, kid I have work in the mornin-“

“At a second rate sandwich shop,” Jim interrupted suddenly.

“What?”

“I do my fair share of stalking. You were following for three weeks, seeing if I had a set schedule before you raped me.”

Sebastian just groaned and turned onto his side.

“Fine, Bastian, go back to sleep,” Jim’s squeaky voice said, cracking over the line. He giggled manically and hung up the phone leaving Sebastian with a dead ‘Fuck you’ on his lips.

—-

Jim showed up on Sebastian’s doorstep the next day covered in blood, laughing near hysterically.

“The fuck happened?” Sebastian asked, nearly dropping his glass of vodka in shock.

“I fucking did it,” Jim shouted, tugging on Sebastian’s shoulder and making him lean down so Jim could kiss him deeply. “I did it, I killed him, will you adopt me?”

“What?” Sebastian nearly squeaked, stumbling backwards and Jim pressed against him, grinding his hips against Sebastian’s thigh.

“Fuck me,” he breathed. “Fuck me, oh god please, I’m so fucking horny. Take me now, over the couch, oh  _god_.”

Sebastian gave up on fighting. He pushed Jim away and ordered him into the bedroom, downing the rest of his glass of vodka and leaving it on the counter to find Jim fingering himself on his bed, his clothes in a bloody heap on the floor. Most of the blood had been on his shirt, thought some had soaked through to his chest.

“You fucking…” Sebastian started to say, then thought better of it. He just shrugged off his trouser and moved over to the bed where Jim was laying, obviously to pu on a show.

“Oh, Bastian, honey, take off your shirt,” Jim teased, reaching up and wiping his fingers on the fabric. “Or are you too embarrassed?”

Sebastian huffed and sat back. “See, this is exactly why I started raping little boys.”

Jim laughed and pulled at it, digging his fingers into a hole in the shoulder and tearing. He gasped when Sebastian’s chest was revealed.

“That’s fucking beautiful,” Jim gasped. Sebastian paused his movements, looking down at the boy laying on the bed, how small he was against Sebastian’s broad frame and he rolled the word ‘beautiful’ around in his head for a bit before leaning down to kiss Jim.

“How is one nipple beautiful?”

“I’m not talking about your nipples,” Jim hissed. “The scars. It’s like… I dunno, tiger stripes.”

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah. Got ‘em from one.”

“You’re shitting me,” Jim giggled, leaning up to kiss Sebastian. “Fuck, I want you.”

Sebastian grinned against Jim’s lips and worked a finger down into Jim’s arse, skipping the second and going straight to three.

“Nah. Not shitting you. Was inIndiafor a while.”

Jim had stopped listening though, his jaw going slack, his hips rolling back against Sebastian’s fingers. He groaned loudly and Sebastian thought of actually asking him if he was comfortable but then thought better of it, tearing the rest of the way through his shirt (it was years old and worn out anyway) and throwing it in the corner. He lined himself up and pushed in, making Jim squeal but not exactly scream.

“If I fucking tear again I’m going to kill you next,” Jim hissed. Sebastian groaned at the threat, how fucking tight Jim felt around him. Not virgin tight, of course but  _fuck._

“If you wanted gentle you’re with the wrong pedophile,” Sebastian retorted, biting and Jim’s earlobe to make a point. He started rolling his hips, slowly at first but before long he was pounding into Jim at a brutal pace, the boy squirming and mewling beneath him, but it didn’t seem like he was in pain. If he was, he seemed to like it.

That only made Sebastian fuck him harder.

Jim came first, making high pitched, near sobbing noises, his arse clenching around Sebastian’s cock, his whole body shaking. It only took a few more thrusts for Sebastian to tip over the edge too, spilling into Jim’s arse, only then thinking about condoms.

“You’re not diseased, are you?” Sebastian huffed, pulling his soft cock from Jim’s arse and laying on his back next to the boy. Jim whimpered slightly, his eyes closed, pulling his knees slowly to his chest and curling into himself.

“N-not if you d-don’t have anything,” Jim somehow managed to stutter in reply. Sebastian thought of lighting a cigarette then didn’t.

“Was it your dad?” he asked suddenly. “The blood.”

“Yeah.”

Jim hadn’t uncurled yet and Sebastian had half a mind to ask him if he was n pain and he had to remind himself/ he didn’t care.

“Do you know how to get rid of bodies?” Jim whimpered, finally stretching his legs out and sighing.

“Depends,” Sebastian replied, finally giving in and reaching across Jim to the nightstand where his cigarettes and lighter were sitting. He pulled one out of the case and lit it, taking a blissful drag, letting the smoke leak out of the corners of his mouth.

“I shot him,” Jim said leaning in and not so subtly breathing in the second hand smoke.

“Might as well burn the house down.”

“Will you help?”

“I’m a damned man anyway,” Sebastian mused, deliberately blowing smoke in Jim’s face. “We need gasoline.”

“There’s some in the garage,” Jim reassured him, stretching the rest of the way. “Shower and then we can go?”

Sebastian sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

—-

They stood outside and watched the house burn, both smoking cigarettes, Sebastian’s face worn and tired while Jim was practically bouncing with energy.

“So, will you adopt me?” he asked, taking Sebastian’s hand in his own. Sebastian looked down at their intertwined fingers and almost snapped at Jim before remembering he’d just killed his own father.

“Do I have to? Can’t you just come sleep on my couch or something?” Sebastian growled around the cigarette. Jim pursed his lips and nodded.

“Yeah gimme a few days to get some things in order then I’ll be there,” he declared, plucking the cigarette from Sebastian’s mouth and jumping on his toes to press a kiss to his mouth. He giggled, not giving time for Sebastian to deepen the kiss or think before he was bounding off down the street.

And Sebastian felt more over his head than he had when he’d followed that fucking tiger down a drain in India.


End file.
